Hideo
Hideo był agentem Intel Team dla prywatnej militarnej organizacji Militaires Sans Frontières i później dla Diamond Dogs. Biografia Po inspekcji ciężarówki w bazie wewnątrz krateru na Costa Ryce, Big Boss odkrył i zrekrutował Hideo za pomocą systemu Fulton. Hideo dołączył do Intel Team, jednego z pięciu oddziałów w prywatnej firmie wojskowej, który był poświęconej znajdywaniu ważnych strategicznych elementów w wyznaczonym miejscu, a także dostarczanie informacji dla MSF. Stał się bardzo ważnym członkiem MSF, i Kazuhira Miller stwierdził, że ,,nazwanie go krytycznym VIP-em byłoby masywnych nieporozumieniem". W pewnym momencie w jego karierze, został wysłany jako agent pod przykrywką do amerykańskiego obozu więziennego na Kubie. Pod koniec jego zadania, Hideo odzyskał pewną kasetę zawierającą ważne dane wywiadowcze, i zwrócił się z prośbą o ekstrakcję, udowadniając swoją tożsamość po przez wysyłanie Big Bossowi swoje podpisane okulary J.F. Rey Eyewear JF1142 col 2924 (Oceaniczno-Turkusowe). Pomimo tego, 7 grudnia 1974 roku, o 05:31, był zagrożony, i był zmuszony przejąć wrogiego jeepa i zasygnalizować nowy punktu spotkania. Gdy MSF postanowiło go uratować, próbował wezwać śmigłowiec i poprosić o ewakuację ze względu na wrogą zasadzkę. Jednak nie byli w stanie mu pomóc ze względu na zakłócacze sygnału które blokowały połączenie. Hideo był zmuszony wtedy użyć flary aby zasygnalizować pilotowi śmigłowca swoją lokalizację. Big Boss przybył i prowadził wsparcie ogniowe z Hind-D należącego do MSF, i eskortował go do lądowiska w bazie w celu ekstrakcji. Jednakże, jego jeep został unieruchomiony przez siły wroga, przez co Big Boss był zmuszony interweniować by ocalić agenta. Po pokonaniu sił wroga i zniszczeniu wrogiego śmigłowca Blackhawk, który próbował zniszczyć helikopter MSF, Big Boss i Hideo byli w stanie uciec z taśmą. Po operacji ,,koń trojański" XOF i zniszczenia Mother Base, Hideo, podobnie jak wielu innych żołnierzy MSF. Dziewięć lat później, w 1984 roku, kiedy usłyszał, że Big Boss wrócił i dowodzi Diamond Dogs, Hideo wrócił jako wolontariusz na swoją dawną posadę w Intel Team. Hideo został później złapany przez sowiecki oddział z nieznanych przyczyn, i został zabrany do miasta Ghwandai w północnym Kabul w Afganistanie, w podobnym miejscu w którym był przetrzymywany Kazuhira Miller. Venom Snake został wtedy poinformowany przez Millera o porwaniu Hideo, i wiedząc, jak bardzo ważny jest dla Diamond Dogs i dla Intel Team, kazał go uratować. Snake'owi udało się uratować Hideo za pomocą systemu Fulton. Za sceną Hideo jest główną postacią w misji ,,Intel Operative Rescue" w Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes. Jego przeżycie jest wymagane do ukończenia misji. Imię Hideo, i wygląd jest bazowany na twórcy serii, Hideo Kojimie. Z oczywistych względów, Hideo Kojima podkłada pod niego głos we wszystkich wersjach Ground Zeroes. thumb|Statystyki Hideo jako członka personelu w Mother Base w Peace Walker. Występuje on też jako Easter Egg w Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, gdzie podczas inspekcji ciężarówki z rejestracją "CENTRO AMERICA 63824 PEACE SENTINEL" w bazie wewnątrz krateru, zaowocuje tym, że Big Boss odnajdzie go wewnątrz ciężarówki i zrekrutuje za pomocą systemu Fulton. Zależnie od wersji, Big Boss może powiedzieć ,,Dyrektorze !" (japońska wersja) lub ,,panie Kojima !" (pozostałe wersje) po odkryciu go. Po zrekrutowaniu go, posiada on zerowe statystyki do jednostki bojowej i Mess Hall Team, rangę C w R&D Team, i rangę S w Medical i Intel Team, posiada bardzo wysokie morale, jego życie to 1392, a psychika to 1248, jego GMP to 1245, a cytat jego charakteru pochodzi z jego oświadczenia, że filmy składają się 70% jego istnienia, a pozostałe 30 procent jest zależne od nas. Ze względu na jego unikalną metodę rekrutacji, jest on jedynym niepowtarzalnym charakterem, co oznacza, że nie można go zrekrutować więcej niż raz. Po zakończeniu misji ,,Intel Operative Rescue", kiedy Big Boss odda mu jego okulary, wypowie zdanie ,,Snake, co Ci tak długo zajęło ?". Jest to nawiązaniem do Trailera Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pian, Red Band z E3 2013, gdzie podobna scena miała miejsce z Millerem, kiedy Snake ratował go w Afganistanie. Jednak po uzyskaniu Rangi S w misji, powie ,,Snake, to było doskonałe !". Po tym jak Hideo zostanie uratowany, pojawia się on na ekranie wyboru Misji w Ground Zeroes. Jeśli gracz zaczeka zbyt długo, Hideo spojrzy w stronę ekranu zacznie machać ręką, powodując, że ekran misji zacznie się szybko kręcić. thumb|Statystyki Hideo, jako członka personelu Diamond Dogs w The Phantom Pain. Po tym, jak zostanie uratowany, będzie dostępny na Mother Base w The Phantom Pain. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że jest jedynym unikalnym charakterem/więźniem, którego przetransferowanie z Ground Zeroes jest wymagane do ukończenia misji. Będzie ona odblokowana dopiero po ukończeniu misji 12, a sam Hideo będzie odblokowany po ukończeniu misji 3, 4 lub 5. Kiedy zostanie pojmany, będzie się on znajdował w Da Ghwandi Khar w tym samym miejscu co Miller w Epizodzie 1: Phantom Limbs. Kiedy się go odnajdzie, powtórzy się scena z zakończenia Intel Operative Rescue w Ground Zeroes, jak również ratunek Millera w The Phantom Pain (powtórzą się nawet te same wypowiedzi, czyli ,,Snake, co Ci tak długo zajęło ?" od Hideo oraz ,,Porozmawiamy, ale nie tutaj" Snake'a). Mimo tego, że jest członkiem personelu Diamond Dogs, nie można go zobaczyć ani wejść z nim w jakąkolwiek interakcję podczas pobytu na Mother Base. Po tym, jak Revolver Ocelot zniszczy okulary Huey'a Emmericha podczas przesłuchania, można zobaczyć jak Huey nosi takie same okulary jakie nosił Hideo w Ground Zeroes. Występowanie * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes * Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain Kategoria:MGSVTPP Kategoria:MGSVGZ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:MGS:PW